


Hanahaki

by Risanecchi



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risanecchi/pseuds/Risanecchi
Summary: Satu helai lagi kelopak bunga yang Tomoyo muntahkan
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo/Kinomoto Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, ini Risane pertama kali post work di ao3!!
> 
> Sebelumnya aku selalu post di wattpad ato bahkan g dipost sama sekali (kebnyakan emmg g dipost sih)
> 
> Ini pertama kalinya sejak 2017 aku nulis lagi. Juga pertama kalinya aku nulis dari sudut pandang ke tiga, biasanya sih sudut pandang ke satu terus wkwkwk
> 
> Ini cuma short (pake banget) fanfic tapi kuharap kalian suka ^^

Tomoyo memuntahkannya. Satu helai kelopak bunga keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Kelopak bunga itu berwarna pink cerah. Sangat indah, indah persis seperti gadis tercintanya. 

Tomoyo bergumam, ntah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia memuntahkan kelopak bunga sakura tersebut. 

Gejala itu dimulai sejak ia memasuki bangku kelas empat sekolah dasarnya. Pada awalnya Tomoyo hanya memuntahkan kelopak bunga itu seminggu sekali, tepat pada malam hari minggu sebelum ia beranjak tidur. Namun semakin ia tumbuh dewasa kelopak bunga tersebut lambat laun semakin cepat dimuntahkan. Layaknya tersakiti, meminta tolong untuk segera dilepaskan dari jeratan keputusasaan.

Hari ini, pada satu jam terakhir, Tomoyo telah memuntahkan lebih kurang sepuluh helaian kelopak bunga, dan semuanya adalah bunga sakura. 

Tomoyo membersihkan bekas muntahan kelopak bunganya dari helaian baju putih yang sedang ia sulam dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ia mengambil dan mengelap dengan perlahan. Berhati-hati supaya gaun yang sedang ia kerjakan tak menyisakan bercak noda muntahannya. Menyingkirkan kelopak bunga itu ke ujung meja kerjanya, beratus kelopak telah terkumpulkan. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Tomoyo tidak peduli seberapa banyak kelopak bunga yang harus ia keluarkan setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap setiknya. Tujuannya hanyalah memberikan segenap hatinya untuk gadis yang ia cintai. Ia tidak mengharapkan suatu penyembuhan. Ia tidak mengharap bunga yang tumbuh subur di dalam dirinya menghilang. Ia tidak ingin perasaan kasihnya menghilang. 

Karena Tomoyo sudah cukup bahagia hidup bersama kelopak-kelopak bunga ini.


End file.
